Shinno Akikage
Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Shinno Akikage, Lucifer Origin: Senshinkan Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Tatari (Waste God), Amalgamation of every known demonic and evil entity in existence (ex. Lucifer, Nyarlathotep, Beelzebub, Angra Mainyu, Chernabog, etc.), Summon of Amakasu, One of the Six Great Forces, Archangel (as Lucifer) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8; will always come back as long as Alaya, the source of all existence across humanity and parallel universes as well as that of the past, present, and future of it, still exists), Reality Warping (Can literally use dreams to boost his stats), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Should be the same as Kuubou, who came back after being erased from existence in under a minute), Mind Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (technically immune to conventional damage due to being only a dream), Barrier Creation, Can corrupt souls and steal them, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Able to throw people into nightmares), Can replace a person’s body part(s) with insects if they bear any negative feelings towards him, Can induce emotions like disdain and despair into his victims, Can summon, create, and control swarms of insects, Aura (Possess an aura that can cause fear into other beings as well as thoughts of doubt and failure into them. His mere presence also cause destruction in his surroundings; those being the very ground crumbling, carpets rotting, silver melting, etc.), Can deal mental, spiritual, and conceptual damage, Durability Negation, Able to create a powerful “black hole” that sucks up everything (comparable in potency to the likes of Kuubou's Dragon Roar), Dimensional Travel (Able to travel to any of the layers of Kanten), Resistance to Spiritual, Mental, Material, Spatial, Temporal, and Conceptual attacks. Attack Potency: Universe level (When serious, his power is comparable to Kuubou in his Mainshock state). Can bypass durability in a number of ways Speed: Supersonic+ (Scaling from Seijuurou) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact limit unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Universe level. Regeneration and intangibility make him difficult to kill (in addition, he is also harder to kill physically as his body is made entirely of insects, and can also reform from them at will) Stamina: Limitless Range: Dozens of meters or so with his insects. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Is not a combat oriented being, as he bases his whole style on inducing despair and disdain to his opponents. Also does not care for whether he wins or loses, as he mainly cares for causing despair to his enemies. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Black Hole: One of his most powerful attacks, Shinno releases thousands of hundreds of millions of insects that converge on his body to form a pseudo black hole that causes anything nearby to gravitate towards it. This attack is comparable to Kuubou’s Dragon Roar in terms of sheer output, and can shred virtually anything within it along with space-time itself. Gallery Shinno_Black_Hole.png Lucifer_Senshinkan.png|Lucifer, Archangel of Heaven and Shinno's original form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Senshinkan Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Six Great Forces Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summons Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Tier 3